Mages vs Ninjas
by DarkLight568
Summary: During the fourth great ninja war, everyone is tensed to the fullest. People are dying. Everyone is trying to do his best. Then, a little surprise may happen and change that story... to another different story..
1. Strangeness

**I don't own Naruto or FairyTail.**

_Well, this is my second story. It's a crossover of Fairy tail and Naruto. Actually, this chapter is corrected, not beta-ed! I corrected it by myself. And I changed some details, according to the reviews that I got and to a certain PM. Of course, the changes aren't that much... But, well... I really wish things will look better like this!_

_This is the first chapter. Next chapters will be out, four are already there. And I'm still working on the fifth... _

_Well! I won't talk about such MEANINGLESS details! _u.u

**Have a nice reading!** _:)_

* * *

**Mages VS Ninjas**

**Chapter 1**

**Strangeness**

**...**

_**Naruto - The fourth great ninja war**_

Madara was standing on a rock, glancing down at the millions of ninjas that came to fight him. Obito gritted his teeth. "They will attack, Madara!" He yelled.

"And?! What's with your anxiety?! We will crush them." Madara said, with his usual calm and deep tone.

Obito lowered his head. _Why am I feeling like something is wrong?! It has nothing to do with those brats… but… _He took a deep breath, rolled his head skyward. Madara discreetly glanced at him, keeping the _serious mode_. He knew that something was wrong, but couldn't understand anything more. After all, how can Obito be disturbed?! Everything is going as planned; there's nothing to worry about!

Sakura glanced at Naruto. "Wait, I'm almost finished with healing you."

He nodded.

Then, everybody fell silent.

"Did I miss something?!" A soft voice interrupted their silence. Then, Minato appeared in front of Sakura and Naruto. Everyone's eyes widened.

Naruto smirked; he wasn't surprised at all, as if he expected him to come. "Nope, you arrived in the nick of time." He answered his father's question.

Sakura glanced at Minato, looking really confused. "Who... are you?!" She asked.

Minato turned his back to her, pointing at the words engraved on his robe. Sakura stared at it. "The fourth... hokage?!" She shouted, surprised.

Minato smiled. He glanced at Sakura for a few more seconds. Then, the realization hit him.

"This girl… is your girlfriend?!" He asked Naruto.

Naruto glanced back, staying silent for a while. Then, he grinned, nodding at his words. "Yes! Yes, absolutely, she is my girlfriend!"

Sakura smiled nervously, kicking his back. "YOU STAY CALM!"

Minato laughed nervously. "Please take good care of my son."

She smiled, nodded.

Minato lowered his head. His smile went sadder. _She really reminds me of you…_

Naruto smirked. "There's still more!"

Everyone's eyes widened seeing the other three Hokages appearing. "We were able to block the attack!" The others stared at each other in confusion. "It was they who blocked the attack?!"

Madara smirked jumping in front of Hashirama. "HASHIRAMA! I was waiting for you!" He yelled.

"I have no time for you!" Hashirama glared at him. He glanced back at the ten tails. "The Juubi first."

Madara lowered his head, disappointed. He sighed and sat on the ground, crossing his legs. "Geez... You'll never change!" He laughed sarcastically.

Naruto grinned. "There's still more reinforcement!"

Sasuke and Jûugo joined them, a few more seconds.

Naruto smirked. Sakura glanced at Sasuke, eyes wide in shock. "S… Sasuke?! Why?" Everyone stared at him in confusion.

Sasuke glanced in front of him with a cold expression. He stayed silent, just hearing the whispers of his former classmates…

"You're all… still as noisy as ever." He muttered, annoyed.

Hashirama glanced at the Juubi with a serious expression. He moved his looks toward Minato. "Have you placed your marks?!"

Minato nodded.

"Well then…" The four Hokages appeared around the Juubi. They made hand seals as an orange barrier appeared around him.

Kiba glared at Sasuke. "You bastard! What the hell are you doing here?"

Sakura bit her lips. "Why are you here, Sasuke?"

Sasuke glanced at her. "A lot of things happened. I've decided to protect Konoha. Then, I'll..." He stared at Naruto's serious expression, glanced back at the others. "Become Hokage..."

Everyone's eyes widened. "W… WHAT!"

Naruto smiled, stood up."Well… Let's go!"

"Wait a minute!" Hashirama objected, glancing in front of him. The Juubi started forming a new bomb. The ninjas stared at it. "That thing again!" Minato glared at the Juubi. "He wants to break the barrier. Fellow previous Hokages! Please re-focus and prepare yourselves!" He yelled.

Hiruzen gritted his teeth. "We know that!"

Tobirama smiled. "Now then..."

The Juubi attacked, a great explosion formed. The ninjas glanced in front of them, a little anxious. But their worry turned into joy seeing that the defense has succeeded. They grinned. "It worked! The attack was blocked!" Hashirama smiled. "It's not a simple barrier," he explained.

Hashirama created wooden clones as it stood at the barrier's corners. "_Shinobies_ can go in and out now. Follow me! Alright! GO!"

"Right!"

Hashirama started doing hand seals. "It's not over yet!" Seals blocked the ten tails body.

"Now then, I can deal with you..." He jumped in front of Madara. "Sorry for keeping you wait, Madara."

"No." Hashirama glared at Madara, who just sat on the ground. "A clone is no fun. I'll wait for the real one to show up." He protested with an annoyed tone.

Hashirama seriously stared at him.

"NOW!" The ninjas ran into the barrier. Statues kept on appearing from the Juubi's body.

"DON'T WAVER!"

They ran toward the status doing hand seals…

_**Fairy Tail - Grand Magic Games**_

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu sighed, sitting on the chair. Lucy laughed nervously. "What's so funny?!"

Natsu glanced at her. "No... Nothing"

Gray sighed, crossing his arms. "What a sparrow brain."

"What?!" Natsu smiled nervously, clenching his fists. Fire appeared on it. "You want fight frozen underwear?!"

"Talk for yourself, head-burned!"

Juvia's eyes sparkled. "Gray-Sama! Take me with you-"

"TO THE HELL NATSU!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU!"

"YOU MORON!"

"TEME!"

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Erza kicked them. "Stop fighting! Everyone is looking at us!"

Chapati glanced in front of him. "Yajima-san, this combat is so..." His eyes sparkled. "KAWAIIIII!"

Mira smiled at Jenny. "It has been a lot of time since I haven't posed, maybe... 7 years?"

Jenny smirked as a response. They started wearing swimsuits. Everyone's eyes sparked.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mira smiled. "Like this?!"

Jenny smiled proudly. "Like this!"

"Like this?!"

"Like this?!"

The spectators grinned. "This is the best combat... THE BEST!"

"Absolutely. Arigato gozaimachi! Arigato gozaimachi! ARIGATO GOZAIMACHI!"

Natsu sighed, looked away. "I'm bored!" He yawned.

Erza kicked him. "YOU HAVE TO ENCOURAGE HER! UNDRESS! FAST!"

The others fell to the ground laughing as Erza forced Natsu to wear only underwear.

"What are you laughing at, Gray!" She said with a threatening tone.

Gray coughed nervously. "N-Nothing at all! I'm... with you... Natsu, you don't have to do this..." He smirked removing his clothes. "Alone!"

The others' eyes widened.

Juvia's face coloured in bright red. "Gray-Samaaaaaaaaaa!"

Mira smiled. "Well, well…"

Juvia, Cana, Levi, Wendy, Erza and the others jumped into the arena, all wearing swimsuits. All the spectators instantly blushed. "SO COOOOOOOOOL!"

"Coool, cooool, coooooooooooooool!"

Jenny glanced around. "This became a real parade," she complained.

Mira laughed. "It's funnier this way, don't you think?!"

Everyone started pausing.

Macao and Wakaba blushed.

"Haa... What will my wife say?!" He said, his eyes staring –still at the girls.

"They're so... Hhhhhhhhhhhh."

"That's the youth… the youth…"

Everyone glanced at the sky. "Aré?!"

Black clouds started appearing as lightening exploded on it.

"A storm, now?!"

Mavis stared at it with a serious expression.

_**Naruto - The fourth great ninja war... And…**_

Madara sighed, lowering his head.

"This is really boring, ne... Hashirama?!" Hashirama narrowed his eyes. They both glanced at the sky. "Aré?!"

Black clouds appeared on it, lightening started exploding.

"A storm... now?!"

Madara glared at it. Obito appeared near him. He whispered a few words in his ear.

"Wh… WHAT!"

Hashirama rolled his head to the side. "Something, isn't right?!"

Madara stood up, clearing his throat. "N… NO!"

Naruto started crushing the status with the others. No one seemed to mind the storm.

Madara sat on the ground, again. He glared at Obito. "I can't do anything about it... It's their problem... No... Yours! Go find a solution."

Obito sighed. "I really d…" His eyes widened. "Ma… Madara..."

Hashirama whistled, standing up. _I knew I should have watched the weather forecast…_

Erza glanced around. "What is this bad atmosphere?" She moaned softly, sat properly. "I'm feeling there's a… something."

Obito glared at her, taking an offensive stance. _Who is this woman? A psychopath… maybe?! Who will be hanging with a swimsuit in the great ninja war?!_

She glanced below her. Her eyes widened. "A chest... Hmmm... Maybe we're at the palace of hell that Natsu talked about. Possible! After all… Oh, wait a second! I'm thinking you moron!" She glanced behind. Her eyes widened, finding out that she was sitting on Madara. Hashirama smiled playfully, grabbing a kunai. _She's an enemy, or an ally?!_

_**-OoOoO-**_

Natsu and Gray glanced around. "I'm feeling... not that good."

"Yeah... It's a bad atmosphere." Gray affirmed.

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at them, eyes wide in shock.

"Naruto… tell me..." Sasuke whispered hesitatingly.

"Yes... Sasuke?"

"Are these two morons… right on the Juubi's head?!"

"Yes, Sasuke..."

"Oh…"

The other ninjas' reactions were no difference! They stopped the fight, just staring and blinking.

"WHAT'S THIS?" They all yelled, simultaneously.

They felt lost, lost, LOST! I mean… what's the meaning of it?! They came here to fight against Madara and his fellows, not to watch two morons appearing from nowhere and posing on the Juubi's head, ready to take a souvenir picture! It's just… unbelievable! If Madara was planning this from the beginning… the he really got them! Even the Juubi stopped making the statues!

"GAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Natsu started running on the Juubi's back. Gray ran behind. "TEME! COME HERE!" They both stopped seeing Sting and Rogue standing in front of them. Natsu glared at them. "You two..." Gray crossed his arms. "Well… seems like we're not the only one here… How nice!"

"Where are we anyway?!" Gajeel walked toward them.

"YOU'RE HERE TOO!"

"Hello!"

Sting glanced around. "Who knows? I never saw this place before..."

"I know!" Natsu nodded crossing his arms. The others glanced at him, looking really attentive. "You guessed, Natsu?!"

"Yes..."

"S-So?!"

"I'm hungry…"

"YOU MORON!"

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other. "What… What's this shit?! They're playing?!"

"NO WAY!" Happy pointed at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at him. He wrapped his fingers around his Katana, ready to draw it. "A blue cat?! A talking blue cat?!" He started babbling, discreetly, trying to keep the _cool_ face.

"IT'S ZEREF! NATSU! HE CHANGED THE HAIRCUT!" Happy yelled.

Sasuke carefully ran a hand into his hair. "Z… Zeref… who?" He asked, looking really confused.

Naruto laughed childishly, pointing at Happy. "A blue cat! A BLUE CAT!"

Sakura punched him. "This is no time to laugh, moron! This can be really dangerous!"

"Ye… Yes… Sorry… Sakura-chan…"

Charuru sighed, lowering her head. "Maybe we're at Edoras once more… Maybe this guy is edo-zeref?"

Sasuke started drawing his sword, darkly glaring at the two _cats_. Sakura's eyes widened seeing the satanic aura forming around him. "S-Sasuke… c-calm down! They're just… innocent cats!" She said, trying to calm him down.

"I'M NOT AN EDO-TENSEI YOU BUNCH OF PUPPIES!" Too late; Sasuke already lost his nerves.

"I'M AN EXCEED!" Happy yelled back.

"Whatever!"

Lily crossed his arms. "I wonder where the others are."

Sasuke took a deep breath, trying to cool his head. He hid his sword. Naruto glanced back at the Juubi. "Oi, Sasuke... Look! Now five morons are on the Juubi!"

Sasuke glared at them. "Madara… is really unpredictable." He muttered.

Happy glanced at the Juubi. "Oh... It's Natsu!"

Sasuke smiled nervously seeing Happy's wings appearing. "He's flying..." He placed his hand on his face, sat on the ground. "It's my fault… I… I'll go… find new eyes."

Naruto slowly nodded. Then, he quickly shook his head. "N-No! You're seeing correct! That cat is really flying!" He exclaimed.

Sakura smiled nervously. "Madara... wants to kill us..."

_**-OoOoO-**_

Erza was staring still at Madara. "Your face…"

Madara glanced at her with a cold look. His eyes widened as she started scratching his face. "It's brittle."

Hashirama narrowed his eyes. _What the…_

Madara held her hand back. "Bitch… stop messing with me…" He said, with an annoyed tone. Her eyes widened as Obito kicked her away. Obito gritted his teeth. "Who do you think you are, appearing like that?"

Erza stood up, glanced at him with a dark look. "How dare you do this to me? Erza Scarlet!" Her Paganotory armour appeared. Madara jumped from the ground. He grabbed his scythe, blocking her sword. _Wh… What's with this fast armor-change?! And what's with her quick-changing mood._

Erza glared at him. _He blocked my sword this easily?!_

Erza smiled, her armour disappearing. "It's seems like you're a habitant in this world, would you please tell me… Long?" She stared at Madara. _He… Or she has a long hair. It's a little wild, I should say. But it looks really nice! Could this person be a girl?! Hmm…_

Madara stared at her, seriously. _What's with this woman?! She appears from nowhere then start commenting stupid things. It's annoying! Dammit! And what's with those big eyes?! She's staring at me as if I'm an alien! And then… she's just wearing a swimsuit. It's not that serious! What's with her?! A ninja?! No… impossible. She can't be. I don't sense her chakra. Then, how can she use that Jutsu?! The armour thing. If I didn't dodge… It's clear that she's really fast. How was she even able to change her clothing as that?! She's clearly not a civilian; she's not a ninja… Then, what is she?!_

Both of them stared at each other, suspiciously. They fell silent for a while, leaving their minds speaking.

"Are you a girl?!" Erza finally asked, cutting the silence. She stared at Madara with her _I'm-really-curious_ look.

"No!"

"Oh... Well then... Do you know where we are?"

"Yes." Madara crossed his arms, looking away. "You've just messed it up."

Erza stared at him with a serious expression.

Juvia and Wendi ran toward her. "Erza-san!" She moved her look toward them.

Hashirama's face went red. _Swimsuits... They're all in swimsuits. _

"We... We're lost!" Juvia shouted, worried.

_**-OoOoO-**_

Chapati glanced around. "Yajima-san…"

"Yes?"

"Where are we Yajima-san?"

"Who knows?"

"We're lost, arigato gozaimachi?"

"Cool, COOOOOOOOL!"

Mira and Jenny continued posturing. The ninjas' eyes sparkled.

"Nice job Madara!"

"I suddenly like this war."

"I suddenly like Madara."

"They're so... HHHHHHHHHHHH."

"Who cares about the Juubi?"

"Give me popcorn!"

The wave of prattling reigned.

Mira smiled, glancing at them. "Maybe this is a part of the completion. Ne?! Jenny?"

Jenny smirked. "Who cares? I won't lose to you!" Her smile went colder. "And I have a little suggestion."

Mira nodded as an agreement to her idea.

"The one who will lose will undress completely in front of everyone…"

"Oh…" Mira smiled brightly. "Why not?"

The ninja's eyes widened. "A... AMAZING! WE LOVE YOU MADARA!"

Madara smiled nervously, lowering his head. "What's… the meaning of this?"

Obito stood near him. "What will we do?"

Madara took a deep breath. "What's this delirium?" He whispered. "They… love me… DAMMIT!" He crossed his arms, tried to calm down. "What's… the meaning of all this?!" Obito glanced at him, confused. "What's going on?!"

Hashirama thoughtfully stared at ground. _This is weird… But…_ He laughed discreetly. _It's worth watching… definitely!_

Madara's eyes widened as Erza held him, against her chest. Juvia laughed nervously. "E-Erza-san… You… You're not wearing you armour," she warned.

"It's ok! Helping a lost man is compulsory! That's the rule of the war!"Erza answered with a firm voice.

Madara lowered his head, clenched his fists "It's your entire fault!" He gritted his teeth, feeling enraged. "They… love me…"

Obito's eyes widened in disbelief. "M… Madara! Put yourself together!"

Erza nodded, started taking notes. "Yes... continue..."

"My father was a strict man, you know… The pride and the FUCK!"

"The fuck?! Why the fuck? I don't think the pride and the fuck goes together. Your father was a psychopath?!"

"Wh-Why am I talking like this." Madara jumped back. "O... Obito... Let's go home; I'm drunk..."

"NOT SO FAST YOU MORON!"

Wendy laughed nervously as Erza punched Madara's face to the ground. "Where are we?! You still haven't answered!"

"We're... You're... at... the... Ninja world."

Erza glanced at him. "The... what?!"

"HANDS OFF YOU BITCH!"

_**-OoOoO-**_

Natsu and the others stopped fighting with each other, remarking Sasuke's presence. They stared at him, darkly. Then, they jumped in front of him. "Edo-Zeref! Because of him Acnologia is there... We were sealed during 7 years!" Sting and Rogue looked away. "Well it's not our case… But…" Sasuke stared back, emotionlessly. He moved his gaze to Happy, who rushed to Natsu's side.

_What's with these guys?! I can't feel any chakra… They're not ninjas?! Then… what are they?! I… I really don't get it... And that pink haired… Is he the one called... Natchoes?! What's with this name?! Why did they come all of a sudden?! What's their profit of all this?!_

His eyes widened as ice and fire ran toward him.

"Ice Make..."

"KARYŪ NO!"

He gritted his teeth as his Susano'o appeared. _What are these circles dammit... How do they use their chakra... I can't find out!_ Naruto glanced at them, confused. His eyes widened as the Juubi started moving. "O… Oi... The Juubi is..."

Natsu kicked the Juubi's face. "Shut up you big something! SHUT UP!"

Sakura laughed nervously. "Well, well.."

The fire crashed on the Susano'o.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, glancing at Madara. "Madara! What's the meaning of this!" His eyes widened, seeing Erza holding Madara. "Fuck… He's busy."

Gajeel smirked appearing behind him. Sasuke smirked back. "No matter how strong you are… You can't break this Susano'o, not even the Raikage with the other Kages together was able to do it, give up!"

"The Susu… what?" Gajeel's smirk widened. "TETSURYŪKEN!" His hand turned into a steel sword. "Gehee."

His sword hit Sasuke's Susano'o. Naruto's eyes widened. "I never saw this before! Sakura-chan, what do you think?"

Sakura sighed, looking away. "Well, who knows? They never use hand seals. It's really weird!" Sasuke smirked, glancing at Gajeel. "Your efforts are futile!" Gajeel's eyes widened as his sword broke. "What's the magic you use, edo-zeref!"

Sasuke did hand seals as lightening exploded from his body. "Just tell me... Who the heck are you!"

"We're Fairy Tail's mages! The greatest fairies!" Gajeel answered, proudly.

"You're…" Sasuke lowered his head, the lightening fading. Naruto to the ground laughing. "FAIRIES!" Sakura's eyes sparkled. "Cool.. .You might have wings, and… and a pink light!"

Sasuke smiled; he already lost control. "Faires…" He whispered.

Naruto stood up slowly, wiping away the tears of laughter. "Ouuf! What the hell?!"

"Madara really fucked us, this time… F-FAIRIES!"

Natsu glanced at them. "And who are you?"

"Nininininininininininja…"

Sakura started laughing. "S-Stop this.."

"EDO-ZEREF!" Naruto yelled.

"Fuck off..." Sasuke said, with a deep voice, almost annoyed.

"Oh, come on! Sasuke, look! How can you keep calm in front of those guys! They're… f… FAIRIES!"

Sasuke's smile widened. He's about to crack.

Gray glared at them. He was really pissed that these clowns were laughing at them like that. But, he won't fall into meaningless struggles. He decided to keep calm, for now. "So... Who are you?"

Sasuke placed his hand on his face, trying to hold his laughter. "I'm Uchiha... S-Sasuke..." Naruto already gave up on trying. "I'm.. Uzumakikikikikikiki Naruto."

"I SEE!" They glanced at Natsu. He crossed his arms, nodding thoughtfully. Happy glanced at him. "Natsu!" Sasuke's face went red; impossible… He's already on edge… If anything funny will happen… "I'm hungry, Natsu…" Happy grabbed his green scarf. "Good! I have a fish with me!" Sasuke started laughing. _D… Dammit! If Madara wants us to lose our concentration… then it's a win…_

Sakura laughed nervously. "We're… ninjas… You see, there, we were in the middle of a war, and you came of all sudden…"

"GUAAHHHHHAAAHAHAHA!" Natsu smirked wrapping his scarf around his face. "I'm a ninja. YOU HEARD THAT GRAY! GAJEEL!"

"NO ONE CARES!" Sting's eyes sparkled. "In the middle of a war… you said?" Gray sighed. "What's this delirium?!"

Rogue crossed his arms, glaring at the ground. I just wanted to watch Mira and Jenny's combat, then take a nap… Why am I hanging here?!" Frosch appeared on his shoulder. "Frosch is ok!"

"A... A FROG!"

_**-OoOoO-**_

"Hmmm.." Laxus glanced around. "I think I'm lost... somewhere.."

"DON't WORRY! LAXUS!" Freed jumped on him with Evergreen and Bickslow. "THE RAIJINSHU IS THERE!"

"Oh…"

Laxus glared at the sky. _What's with the atmosphere?! I feel really bad about it. It's incredibly silent where I am. I'm the only one being sent here?! Or other are here too?! I really can't tell about anything. It's weird!_

_**-OoOoO-**_

Madara placed his hand on his face. "This woman is crazy… Kabuto! Whoever the fuck is living! UNDO YOUR DAMN JUTSU! FUCK! I want to go back!"

"Hmm! I see! You still have the fuck effects of your father. It's _very_ probable…" Erza analysed.

"What the fuck?!"

He placed a hand on Hashirama's shoulder. "Man… What am I doing?!" Hashirama lowered his head, glancing discreetly at Erza. _She so... Hahhhhhhhhh. _Madara's eyes widened as Erza grabbed his by his hair. "Hmm.." She smirked as a sword appeared in her hand. "This hair needs to be cut."

Madara jumped away, caressing his hair. "Leave me alone dammit! What's with my hair?!"

"I DON'T CARE! GET READY!"

Obito sighed. _This won't be over soon…_

Madara lowered his head, smiling nervously. "I'm… angry…"

"You're hungry?!"

His eyes widened as water filled his mouth. Ezra grinned, pointing her thumb at Juvia. "Nice! Water is good and healthy!" She glanced back at Madara. "You look so pale, you know?! JUVIA! More water!"

"Right!"

Hashirama's eyes widened as water fell on him with Madara. "C-COLD!"

Erza glanced at him with a dark look. "What were you staring at… you…"

"Ammm.." Madara glanced at Erza, his cheeks puffed by the water. Erza slapped his back as he swallowed slowly. "You... wants to kill me!"

"Not at all! Helping at comrade at war is necessary! That's the rule of the war!"

"I'm not your comrade! AND I NEVER ASKED FOR A NURSE TO SAVE MY LIFE…" Madara looked away, thinking. "Rectification… I NEVER ASKED FOR A NURSE! –I don't have a life…"

"It's not my fault if you're weak! GET STRONGER!" Erza ordered.

"I'm... weak… you said?!" Madara's Sharingan formed.

"No way!" Erza's eyes widened. She walked a few steps back. "EDO-ZEREF?!"

Juvia and Wendi glanced at each other. "No way! We're at Edoras?!" Madara's Susano'o appeared. "How dare you…" He muttered.

His look hardened. "HOW DARE YOU MESS UP WITH THIS!"

_**-OoOoO-**_

"GUAHHHHHH!" Natsu glanced behind. "Edo-Zeref?"

"Yeah?" Sasuke answered with an annoyed tone; he knew it was useless to convince them that he _ISN'T _that edo-whatever they're calling him with… So, he just accepted his miserable fate.

"What's this thing that says 'GUAHHHHHHHH'?" Natsu asked.

"The… The thing we're doing the war for…"

"No! Sasuke! It's the Juubi!" Naruto corrected.

"Oh, come on! As if it's important to tell about the details!"

"NATSU!" Erza ran toward Natsu. Naruto's face turned red. "O... Owah..."

"Natsu! I found Edo-Zeref!" Erza shouted.

"Oh! Me too! This one is funny!" Natsu grinned, pointing at Sasuke.

"ERZA-SAN!" Juvia and Wendi ran behind her, carrying Obito with them. "This is Edo-Zeref!"

Sakura stared at them, confused. "What's this story?!"

Rogue glanced at Sasuke. "No! I think, this one is the real; he has the same look."

Gajeel sighed, looking away. "Why not killing all of them!" He complained.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO WILL KILL WHO! SCRAP HEAP!"

Naruto laughed nervously. "Sa... Sasuke... Calm down!"

His eyes widened as Sasuke started doing hand seals. "No, Sasuke, no… that's not good… You're losing your temper!"

"Who cares about the temper! He's treating me as if I'm a crone! I'LL SHOW HIM!" Sasuke gritted his teeth. "These guys started pissing me off, anyway."

Natsu's eyes sparkled as a fire ball ran from Sasuke's mouth. "COOOOOOOOL! You eat fire too! This Edo-Zeref is for me!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as Natsu ate the fire. "Deliciouuuuuus! Thank you!" Natsu grinned.

Sakura gasped in shock. "He a-a-a-ate it?! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"F... Fuck! I tried to do this once and almost died…" Sasuke said, astonished.

"Ho-"

"Stop... Don't ask..."

"O… Oh..."

_**-OoOoO-**_

Mira smiled at the ninjas. "So! Who is the best? Chapati-san?"

Chapati's eyes sparkled. "I'm a Chapati... But I'll be a cake for you!"

Jenny's eyes burned with anger. She forced a smile, glancing at the ninjas. "And you! What do you think?"

"Are you married yet?"

Ino smiled nervously lowering her head. "Wh-What's the problem of these two?! We're in the middle of a war. Then, they come from nowhere to make a parade!"

Shikamaru smirked. "Admit it! You want to join them!"

"N-NOT AT ALL! WHAT DOES MAKE YOU THINK THAT!"

"I… Ino-San?" Hinata smiled weakly. "Y… You're already in a swimsuit."

Ino's eyes widened. "Wh-WHAT!"

Kiba smirked glancing at Levi.

"Yo..."

"H... Hi…" Levi glanced around. "Have you seen Gajeel?!" He approached her slowly. "You're really... cute!"

"SOLID SCRIPT!" His eyes widened as metal fell on his head. "METAL!"

"Cu… cute…"

_**-OoOoO-**_

Madara ran toward Obito. Erza ran behind him, smirking evilly. "Cut that hair. CUT THAT HAIR!"

"NO! OBITO! Do something!"

Mira glanced at him. "Erza… stop harassing the girls! She's _really_ cute like this…"

Naruto and Sakura glanced at each other. Their faces went red as they fell to the ground, laughing. "MADARA IS CUTE! HE'S… CUUUUUUUTE!"

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Madara stood in front of them. His eyes widened as Erza started cutting his hair. Her smirk widened. Her eyes sparkled. "A little here, a little more here… and here... here..."

Natsu grinned. "Look! Gray! He has the same haircut than you, now! Nice! Erza!"

Madara's lowered his head, running a hand into his hair. Erza smiled, slapping his back. "You look perfect!"

"Aré?!" Mira rolled her head to the side in confusion. "He's a boy?!"

She smiled nervously. "M-My fault…" She coughed nervously, glancing at the judges.

Chapati lowered his head. "Mira-sama… Would you marry me?" Yajima nodded.

"COOL! COOOOOOOOOOL!"

"Well, well…" Mira smiled at Jenny. "We know who is the winner, right? Prepare yourself!" She ordered.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Jenny complained.

The ninja's eyes widened. "O... Owah..."

_**-OoOoO-**_

"Wild..."

"FOUR!"

"Wild..."

"FOUR!"

"Wild..."

"FOUUUUUUUUR!"

Laxus sighed, glared at them. "Fuck off, quarter puppies... We're busy, there…"_ At least those guys are here. Which means maybe others are here too?_

The others' eyes widened. "Pu… Puppies…"

Freed glanced at the ninjas. "Maybe we can ask one of those guys?" The others nodded. They walked toward the crowd. "H-Hey!" The ninja glanced at them, his face completely red. "Oh... Yes..." Freed's eyes widened. "N-NO! What are you doing!" He ran away as the ninjas ran behind him.

"She's wearing red clothes!"

"FOLLOW HER!"

"UNDRESS!"

"YOU DIRTY BEASTS! I'M A BOY!"

Laxus crossed his arms, looking away. His eyes widened, seeing Jenny undressing slowly. "F... Fuck..." Jenny bit her lips, crying heavily. "You're so cruel! Mirajane!"

Mira smirked as a dark orb appeared in her hand. "A deal is a deal! EXECUTION!"

"Y-YES! MIRA-SAMA!"

"AND THE JANE!"

"HAI! MIRAJANE-SAMA!"

Evergreen laughed nervously. "Well, well… Mira is being serious, there." Laxus coughed nervously, moving his look elsewhere. "B-But... Whatever!" He smirked seeing fire and ice, meters away. "I bet these two are fighting somewhere..." _Great, Mira is here too… And these two idiots… It's a little reassuring, genuinely…_

"Yosh! Let's go see them. For now, the best thing to do is be in a group and stay together." Bickslow added.

"Y-Yes… You think we have to bring Mira with us?" Evergreen asked, not moving her look from the _pervy_ spectacle.

"Oh… no! Let her… with her…" Laxus lowered his head, smiling nervously, seeing Freed running in front of him. "YOU BUNCH OF PERVERTS!"

Yellow lightening exploded from Laxus's body to hit all the ninjas. "Teme... Let's go..." He ordered.

"YES! ARIGATO GOZAIMACHI!"

_**-OoOoO-**_

Natsu stared at Madara, Obito and Sasuke a few minutes, thoughtfully. "I GOT IT!" He yelled.

"Yes! What is it?"

"These are Zeref's children!"

Gray looked away. "Th-That kid... is married?"

Erza slowly nodded. "Yes! It's a probability..."

"Maybe he's not!"

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

Sasuke glanced at Madara. "Wha.. What the fuck are they saying?" His eyes widened seeing Madara caressing his hair. Obito placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "It's ok! Mada-chan! It's just hair..."

Naruto laughed nervously.. "Mada… chan?!"

"It's just hair..." Madara glanced at Obito, darkly.

Obito coughed nervously looking away. "NO IT'S NOT!"

Madara sighed, sat on the ground crossing his legs. "I'm more preoccupied by these clowns…"

Obito nodded, moving his gaze toward the mages.

"GUAHHHHHHHHHH!" They all glanced at the Juubi. Their eyes widened as it broke the barrier and ran toward them.

"Oh! Fuck!"

"Madara do you know a way to..." They sighed looking away. "This guy is a real moron."

"Yeah! If I knew about this, I would cut his hair from the beginning!"

"Sa... Sasuke... He's going straight toward us."

"YOSH!" Natsu smirked. "This thing is a dragon, right?!"

"D… Dragon?!" Sakura glanced at the others. They shrugged. "It's... more powerful... maybe..."

"We'll show them... The power of THE DRAGON SLAYERS!"

Sting and Rogue smirked. "Why not; some training." Laxus appeared near them.

Naruto glanced at them. "They keep on appearing!"

"Yes..."

Laxus smirked as lightening exploded from his body. "6 dragon slayer… versus an unknown thingy. I wonder who will win..."

The others smirked at each other. "So, it was really a war... well then..."

"LET'S SHOW THEM! THE POWER PF FAIRIES!"

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura glanced at each other. "Let's watch?!"

"Yeah… nothing else to do!"

Madara analytically gazed at the dragon slayers. Obito stared at him, discreetly.

_**-OoOoO-**_

Makarov's eyes widened seeing explosions. "Wh-WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING! FIRST MASTER!"

"I guess it's Natsu and the others..." Biska smiled. "They make the shambles everywhere they go!"

Makarov lowered his head. "Sh… Shambles..."

_**-OoOoO-**_

"Yajima-san."

"Yes. I guess I know what are you about to say... It's really... weird, this situation..."

"No... Yajima-san... The situation is great!" Chapati's eyes sparkled. "Jenny... UNDRESSED!"

"Wild!"

"FOUUUUUUR!"

_**-OoOoO-**_

"Karyū no..."

"Eiryū no..."

"Hakuryū no..."

"Tetsuryū no..."

"Tenryū no..."

"Rairyū no…"

The Juubi started forming another bomb.

Erza smirked. "GO! FAIRIES!"

The others lowered their heads, laughing silently.

Natsu smirked.

"HŌKŌ!"

"GUAHHHHHH!" The bomb and the others' attacks clashed. A giant explosion burst.

Naruto gritted his teeth and jumped back. _Wh-What did happen?! Did those guys win?!_

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, glancing around. _Too much dust! The explosion is still on... _

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "HMMMMM..." His eyes widened as the Juubi wrapped his hand around his body. Gray gritted his teeth. "How comes! After six attacks of different dragon slayers, this damn beast isn't even scratched!"

Madara sighed in disappointment. He looked a little calmer than before. "So it was just a prejudice." He stood up. "You're not as strong as I thought; there's no need to worry." Erza glared at him. "What's the meaning of this?"

Madara's smiled. "We were in the middle of a war, you see? And, you appeared from nowhere. At first, I was a surprised. But, now..." He laughed silently, lowering his head. "Well, I can't find out about a logical explanation of your appearance like that. But, what I know… is that..." He pointed his hand at Naruto. "You're no different from them." Erza stared him with a dark look. "A war?! You said..."

Rogue glanced at the Juubi. "Wh... What kind of attacks might work on him?! If the dragon's roar didn't work…"

"AND!" Natsu smirked. "IT'S FUNNIER THIS WAY!" Flames appeared in his fist. "FIRE DRAGON'S!"

The others' eyes widened.

"HAMHAMAHAHAMA!"

Sting sighed, placing his hand on his face. "It ate him.."

"Noooo…" Laxus pointed at the Juubi. "You don't get it?! He'll attack from the inside!" He explained.

"OHHHHH! NICE! NATSU!"

"YOSH!" Gajeel smirks. "LET'S GET EATEN!"

"YEAAAAH!"

The mist faded away slowly.

Sakura glanced around. "Sasuke? Naruto? Where are you!"

"Men..."

"Huh?!"

Ichiya smiled, pointing a rose at her. "Men."

"EHHHHHH!" She jumped back, grabbing a kunai. "NARUTO! I GOT A GOLBIN!"

"Men… I'm not a goblin… Men..."

"GET LOST!" She punched him skyward.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!"

_**-OoOoO-**_

Mira glanced at the Juubi. _What's that..._ Her Satan soul transformation appeared. _I'll go check out.. _She disappeared.

"Um.. Mirajane-sama?!" Jenny jumped back fixing the ninja around her. "C-Can I dress up now? CAN I DRESS UP!"

"Yajima-san. Can her dress up?"

"No... not at all! We have to respect the rules of the deal. Now, give me more popcorn!"

"Yes, absolutely, Yajima-san. Here you are, Yajima-san!"

Mira flew forward, glaring at the explosions. _What's happening right there?_

"MIRA-NEE!" Lisanna stared at her with a worried expression. Mira stood near her. "What is it?"

"Can't you see, Mira-nee?" Said Lisanna with a troubled tone.

"What is it?!" Mira repeated the question, trying to get a proper explanation.

"Just look around!"

"O-Oh..." Mira glanced around.

"This world..." Lisanna bit her lips. "Isn't ours!"

"I found out that something was wrong. But…"

"MIRA-SAN!" Evergreen, Bickslow and Freed ran toward them. "HAVE YOU SEEN LAXUS! We were separated."

Mira shook her head. Freed's eyes watered. "Try to stay strong... He's Laxus. HE'LL BE FINE!"

Evergreen sighed. "SHUT UP! STOP DRAMATISING THINGS!"

"HAI!"

"But..." Mira glanced back in front of her. "It's true that..."

"We're not in our actual dimension." Bickslow finished her words.

"We have to find everyone else!"

"We're there!" Alzack stood near them, Biska, Asuka, Makarov and Mavis joined. "We're there too!"

"I'M A MAN! MEN WILL STOP THIS!" Elfman clenched his fists.

"Let's go join the others!"

"YES!"

_**-OoOoO-**_

Natsu glanced around. "It's..."

"NATSU! GET LOST YOU _MORON_!" He heard voices calling for him.

Gajeel and Laxus fell on him.

"BUNCH OF FOOLS! GET OFF!"

"HAAAA!" Sting, Rogue, Wendi and Gray fell on them. They stood up. Natsu glanced at them, still sitting. "Where are we?"

"_TEME_!" Gray kicked his face, smiling nervously. "We're at the stomach of the beast. D-Don't tell me… You... You weren't intending to attack from the inside as Laxus said."

"NO!" Natsu jumped up. "That big thing ate me. OHHHH! I GUESSED!"

"WHAT!"

"I'M INSIDE OF HIS STOMACH..."

"_FUCK OFF_!"

Laxus sighed, glancing around. "Well, we don't have many options, you know?!"

Natsu smirked as the fire burned on his fists. "Well, what do we have to do..."

Gajeel smirked. "Is making everyone remember..."

Lightening exploded from Laxus' body. "That we're..."

"FAIRY TAIL'S MAGES!"

_**-OoOoO-**_

Sasuke jumped near Naruto. He glared at the Juubi. Naruto sighed, lowering his head. "I'm getting confused by all this…"

Sakura stood near him. She glared at Sasuke. "If we attack the Juubi with these guys inside of him. We will certainly harm them." Sasuke clenched his fists. He glanced at Madara. _What's going on... What are you thinking of… Madara!_

Madara stared at Erza, emotionlessly. Erza stared back with a serious look. "What are your intentions?" She asked, calmly.

"It's none of your business." Madara's Sharingan formed. "You can't just appear like this, then, tell me what to do."

Hashirama crossed his arms, gazing at them. _I'm feeling a bad vibration. _Minato, Tobirama and Hiruzen appeared near him. "What's going on here!" Hashirama smiled nervously lowering his head. "Where have you been, you..." The others glance at each other. "Am... Well, you know! There was an interesting show a few meters away. She dressed –I mean it ended."

"BUNCH OF PERVERTS!"

Madara glared at them. His eyes widened as he glanced at the Juubi. The others did the same.

Lightening, fire, light, shadows, wind, metal and ice exploded from the Juubi.

"Wh.. WHAT'S THAT!"

Erza smirked. "These are..."

"YAAAAAAAA!"

Obito fixed the seven elements smoothly colliding, making the whole ground vibrate. He gasped, hiding his face between his arms. _S-Such a combination. What are they thinking of?!_

Juvia glanced around. "E… Erza-san."

"It's alright!" Erza reassured, smiling. "They're doing a great work."

Juvia smiled, glancing back at the Juubi, which was bursting slowly.

_**-OoOoO-**_

"I just want to know." Lucy smiled nervously lowering her head. "WHERE AM I!" Virgo crossed her arms. "A punishment, princess?!"

"I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS!" Lucy sighed, glancing in front of her. "It's as if…" She bit her lips. "As if we're in a desert. It's really cold and silent and there are only rocks… and the ground is really arid; there isn't a single plant!"

Virgo glanced at the sky. "Look at there, princess."

Lucy rolled her head skyward. "It's… night…" Her eyes widened, hearing an explosion. "What's this sound?"

"LUCYYY!" Mira and the other ran toward her. She glanced at them. Her eyes sparkled. "OHHH! I'm really happy to see you! I was lost and I thought I was-"

"No time to talk! We need to join the others!"

"Hai!" Lucy run toward them. They all headed toward the explosion.

* * *

**To be continued...**

_I wish you liked! :D_

_I don't know if you think there's "too much humour" or if there are _"_strange attempt at comedy" as some reviewers said... I wish I was able to change their point of view! ^^'_

_But let me know if you find something good or bad! I'm open to all your suggestions!_

_**Review and tell me!**__ :)_


	2. Bombing all over the place I

_A small remark; this chapter was written into six separate chapters before. I unified it in order to reduce the number of chapters. It's no big deal! :)_

**The next chapter is out!**

**Now! We'll start the fights! Get that pop corn ready!**

**And of course, have a nice reading! ^^**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Bombing all over the place - PART I**

**...**

Naruto stared at the light, smoothly escaping from the Juubi. "What's this?"

"Indeed." Sasuke glared in front of him. "I'm feeling an incredible power. But…"

Sakura glanced behind, her eyes widened. "Who… Who are all these guys?"

They all glanced at the same direction. Mira and everyone else were running toward them. Madara glared at them. _It never ends._ Juvia anxiously glanced at the Juubi. _Gray-sama, are you alright?!_

The Juubi start bursting slowly into the light glows. Obito walked a step back; he gazed at the scene, eyes wide in shock.

Sai glanced at him with an emotionless expression_. Seeing their reactions; this seems not to have any relation with them._ He moved his gaze at Erza. _Then, what did really happen?_

Sasuke's eyes widened at ice strips wrapped around his body. "Wh-what-"

"You're a lightening user..." He screamed as yellow lightening ran through the ice and pushed him backward. Naruto's eyes widened.

"SASUKE!" He yelled.

"Don't get distracted." He gasped as light fell on him. Shadows surrounded him.

"The light will blind you." A calm voice spoke.

"And the shadows will chase over you."

Sting and Rogue were standing in front of him, emotionlessly gazing at him.

"BUNCH OF _IDIOTS_!" Natsu jumped in front of them, he smirks cracking his fingers. "I'm burning up..." Naruto gritted his teeth. _Now they're the enemy?!_

Sakura glanced at them with a fearful expression. "Please guys. Hold on!"

"You must worry about yourself." Wendi glared at her. _I won't disappoint anyone, I'll do my best! _

"YOU BASTARD!" Red circles started forming around Erza's body. Madara smiled lowering his head. "Now..." Blue aura run from his body. "NOW YOU'LL PAY FOR YOUR SINS!" Obito stand back. "M-Madara, calm down-"

Mira glared at the kages. "They are nine..."

Hashirama sighed lowering his head. "Always war between people, it never fails..."

"Come on my babies!"

"Babies?!"

"Baryon formation."

Hashirama's eyes widened seeing a green light going straight toward him...

Tobirama grits his teeth. "Anii-chan, be attentive!"

"_Yami no Ekurityūru..." _

Tobirama gasped, falling to his knees. _Wh-What's this...?_

"_Kurushimi." _Freed stood in front of him, he emotionlessly gazed at him. "You'd better worry about yourself, the white one..." Tobirama glares at the ground. _It's... not Genjutsu?! Or..._

Minato glanced at Naruto with a serious look. _Do... Do I have to help him? _He bit his lips lowering his head. _Or maybe..._

"Demon blast!" His eyes widened, as a purple beam run toward him. Mira darkly stared at him. "Fight!"

Hiruzen glared at her. _That girl... Her appearance... _

"There's nothing more beautiful than being a fairy." Shining yellow orbs surrounded him, he heard a soft laugh. Evergreen flew above him.

"Be gone into the dust..."

Tsunade gritted her teeth, clenching her fists. "What's going on here?!"

"I'M A MAN!" Her eyes widen seeing Elfman running toward her. "MEN WILL FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"Huh?!"

Mei smiled crossing her arms. "Well t_his_ is a funny event!"

"Water slicer!" Her smile widened as water surrounded her. "Finally, the fun came to me."

She glanced at Juvia. "We'll see which one's water is the best."

"I have to do my best..." Juvia fixed her with a serious expression.

"So that." Her eyes sparkled. "Gray-sama will ask me to be his wife!"

"Hah?!"

Onoki smirked. "What a bunch of snooty youths."

"Repeat this again!" Alzack and Biska point their guns at him.

"YHAAAA!"

A sat on the ground, lowering his head. _Then... My opponent should be nearby..._

"Gate of the Lion Key!" Lucy glares at him.

"Gate of the Paired Fish Key!" Yukino points her key at him, keeping her calm face...

He started laughing. "And then what." He smirked and stood up. Lightening exploded from his body. "ARE YOU SEEING A DOOR TO UNLOCK WITH A KEY?"

"LEO!"

"PISCES!"

Gaara glared in front of him. _And who is mine? _

"Card magic..." He jumps back seeing cards thrown on the ground.

"Nice reflex." Cana walked slowly toward him smiling faintly. "Now let's see your abilities..."

Ino gritted her teeth, jumped near Shikamaru and Choji.

"We have to stay together, and fight together, ok?"

"No need to mention this." Shikamaru glanced around, trying to find out about his enemy.

"Wild..."

"FOUR!"

"Wild..."

"FOUR!"

"Wild..."

"FOUUUUUUUR!"

Ino smiled nervously, lowered her head. "Th-These guys are our..."

"Hey! Don't underestimate us!" Rocker yelled, eyes burning with anger. "WE'RE WILD! BE CAREFUL!"

"Hai, hai!" Ino looked away, trying to hold her laughter.

Bacchus smirked. "We'll have fun today!"

Hinata glanced around, Kiba sighed, sitting on the ground. "Now what?"

Shino glared behind him. "Show up!"

Lamia Scale's team members walked toward them. Lion smiled. "Forgive my abundance, everyone, but I'll go find Gray. I won't let him have the fun alone!" Chelia smiled back. "Don't worry; we'll take care of them and join you shortly!" Hinata glared at her.

Lee glanced around. "I'm feeling a bad vibration." Tenten smiled, picking a kunai. "No matter who is the enemy; we'll slay him!" Guy enthusiastically nodded.

"Then go ahead!" Blue Pegasus's team members stood in front of them. "We're waiting!"

Makarov stood on a mountain. He lowered his head sighing. Mavis stared at the fights, seriously. "I wonder how all this with end..."

_**-OoOoO-**_

Tenten smiled, glancing at Jenny. "Oh... You're the one who was posing necked?!"

Jenny's face went bright red. "I'll... I'll show you!" She shouted, transforming into her _Battle Form. _Tenten grabbed a scroll. "Bring it on!" She shouted back. They ran toward each other. Guy and Lee glanced at each other.

Hibiki, Eve, Ren and Ichiya jumped in front of them. "Don't miss with us, the blue Pegasus!"

Guy glared at them, preparing for a kick. "Take care, Lee; they seem to be really unpredictable!"

His eyes widened as the other four started posing.

*sparkles*

*sparkles*

*sparkles*

"Oahhhh..."

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?" Guy smirked, running toward them. "Let me show you!" He started punching Ichiya. "THE POSTURE MAN!"

Lee went for Ren. Ren smiled. A wind tornado exploded from his body. "Don't underestimate me, kid!"

"I'm not underestimating you at all!" Ren's eyes widened seeing that Lee was dodging all of his attacks. "Impossible!" He took a step back. "Not any of my previous opponents was able to do this!" He snarled.

"After all, this is one of the ninja rules! NEVER LET YOUR GUARD DOWN AND NEVER UNDERSTIMATE YOUR OPPONENT!"

_That eyebrow... He's damn fast!_

"And then..." Lee smiled proudly. He stood in front of Ren, ready to give the first and final blow. "Your attacks are no match to Neji's!"

He kicked him, making him fly as a shooting star in the sky. "Farewell!"

"I'll come baaaaaaaaaack!" Ren threatened.

"And hello!"

Snow surrounded him. Lee's eyes widened in shock. Eve walked toward him, putting his usual devilish smile on. "You were able to blow off Ren, but it won't work against me!"

Lee smiled back. "We'll see about that!" He ran toward him.

_White fury!_

He gritted his teeth as snow exploded in his face. _D... Dammit!_

He forced himself to glance in front of him. His eyes widened, finding out that Eve wasn't moving; but smiling even more.

_Maybe he's the one who's underestimating me! _Lee smiled. _Good! In that case... _He disappeared. The snow faded away, seconds later. Eve gritted his teeth, not finding Lee. _Where is he?!_

"Hey, Blondie!" Lee jumped in front of him. "Come to me!" He shouted. Eve smirked. He did as he was told. But...

His eyes widened in the moment he caught Lee. _He... disappeared?! HOW! He's... He can't just disappear! Is it magic?! WHAT KIND OF MAGIC!_

With the same move, Lee sent him flying. "That's the shadow clone jutsu! Something that a beginner won't fall in!" _It's true... not even a Genin would fall into that... Just... what are they?!_

"Fine... fine... I surrender..." Hibiki stood in front of him, smiling sadly. "Just don't hurt me!"

Lee glared at him. Even saying such things, he felt bad about that guy. He stayed in an offensive position, just in case. His eyes widened as golden screens formed in front of him, then everything busted.

He cursed, flying skyward. _DAMMIT! He caught me off guard!_

"I've already found out about your tricks, following your combat with Eve and Ren." Hibiki smiled. "Eyebrow..."

Lee jumped to the ground. His rage pushed him forward. He ran toward Hibiki trying to punch him. He gritted his teeth as a shield formed in front Hibiki. Hibiki's smiled widened. "Too bad; I've got nothing else against you for the moment! I'm just an information dealer, after all!" He laughed foolishly.

Lee jumped away, panting. _Referring to what he said, he had one skill for the attack; that explosion thing, and one skill for the defence which is the shield. So... if I find a way to get rid of... _He smiled darkly. _Yes! Of course..._

He disappeared. Hibiki glanced around. _He will use that shadow thing?!_ He smirked. _Well, it won't work twice!_

He smiled as Lee appeared in front of him, once again. Lee smirked back. _This guy's an information dealer?! I'll just keep my mind blank, then... _Hibiki stayed motionless, though. He didn't try to attack. "Show up! The real one!"

"You're underestimating me too much!" His eyes widened as Lee punched him skyward; he joined the free fall team. Lee grinned, showing his _always white and clean _teeth. "I was the real deal!"

Guy laughed foolishly, wrapping an arm around Lee's shoulders. "Well done, Lee!" He shouted. Lee glanced at him with a weird look. "Thank you Guy-sensei! What's with this smell?!"

"Oh..."

"MEEEEEEEEEEN!" Ichiya ran toward them with his muscular, giant-like body. "Men, men, MEN!" Guy smirked, ran toward him. "Leave him to me! You had enough fun!" Lee nodded. "I trust you, Guy-sensei!"

He glanced at Tenten. _She seems to have fun too!_

Tenten smirked, jumped away. "You're good!"

Jenny smirked back. "Better than you!"

_There's only one solution, arguing with her is just useless... _Tenten disappeared. _Shadow clone Jutsu! _The clone stood in front of Jenny, started provoking her. Being easily influenced, Jenny went through. The rest is common to say! Tenten just punched her and made her join the trio!

That night...

There were many shooting stars...

Lee and Tenten sat down, staring at the last fight of the team.

"Too bad we have no pop corn..."

"Here you are!" Chipati, Yajima, the _COOL guy_ and the _Arigatou gozaimachi_ sat near them. They gave them popcorn, seriously...

"Ho! This place is great! I can see almost all the fights!" Chapati said, grabbing his microphone.

Lee and Tenten nodded, stared back at their Sensei.

Guy and Ichiya were more like in a WWE combat. Right; that's the spirit!

Chapati stared at them, looked concerned. "Who do you think will win, Yajima-san?!"

"It's hard to tell! They both use the biceps..."

Guy laughed devilishly. "Get ready to see the greatest skill ever, posture guy..."

Ichiya glared at him. "Men..."

"And this is my skill..." Guy giggled, pushing his socks into Ichiya's nose. "Socks no Jutsu! The greatest smell ever! Shimmering your life!"

Tenten laughed nervously. "G... Guy-Sensei... Don't do as if it's publicity!"

Lee's eyes sparkled. "Great!"

Ichaya's eyes watered, under the effect. "It's stinky! Men!" Guy used the moment of his decentralization to kick him and make the final move.

"YES! WELL DONE! GUY-SENSEI!"

"SHUT UP LEE! HE USED HIS SOCKS!"

Yajima glared at Guy. _I can say that, he couldn't have just used it luckily. He may have known that the perfume is Ichaya's strength, but also can be his weakness... It was a really intelligent move, actually..._

"OTTO! AND BY THIS UNEXPECTED ATTACK, THE FIGHT OF BLUE PEGASUS ENDED BY THEIR FAILURE! HOW ARE THE OTHER FIGHTS ARE GOING! I'M SO EXITED!" Chapati yelled, making his wig fly away...

They've lost...

One point for the ninjas...

_**-OoOoO-**_

Shino stared at Jura, seriously. "I have no idea of how you managed to interrupt our war." His insects started appearing. "But we'll make you regret deciding to attack us," he said, calmly.

Hinata knew he was really pissed, though. She smiled. Then, she glanced at Chelia, her smile fading. "I'll say the same thing to you!" She said, enthusiastically. Chelia smiled, as a response.

Kiba glared at Yuka, who teamed up with Toby. "Let's go get them, Akamaru!"

_Rock avalanche! _Rocks flew toward Shino. He started jumping between it. _I see... He masters the earth Jutsu... He may be a little tough. _He pointed his hand at the bald guy as bugs flew toward him. His eyes widened as multiple pillars formed in the way of his insects, preventing them from advancing. _What?! What's the meaning of this?!_

He re-tried a few more times, but it was all in vain. Jura smiled. "I felt more enthusiastic in the fight with Mystogan!" He teased.

Shino gritted his teeth.

"Shino..." Yamato appeared near Shino, stared at Jura, whose smile was still. "Let me handle this," he offered, doing hand seals.

Jura's smile weakened. _What's with the change in the atmosphere?! What are they intending to do?_

He smiled as sharp trees flowed toward him. _Is that it?! _He moved his fingers as rocks started blocking every tree.

Yamato kept attacking, emotionlessly staring.

Shino moved his gaze toward Jura. _He seems incredibly calm; as if he's expecting this. _He smiled under his collar. _Great..._

On the other side... the real Shino stared at Jura, his insects forming. He disappeared.

Yamato allowed himself to smile, his eyes not leaving his opponent. _I don't have enough data about this guy; I don't know what he is capable of. Surely... the wood is never as strong as the rock. Though, Shino's insects can't help against a solid element; it'll just be crushed! I can't just stand aside and watch. Rods can only be stopped by rods. This guy knows that he can't stop his rocks from flowing; if he does, my wood trees will crush him. Meanwhile, Shino will leave a clone of insects here, so that, the bald will think that he's still here, while the real Shino is preparing to strike..._

Jura glared in front of him. He smiled. "Nice! This was really clever!"

Yamato's eyes widened as rock pillars ran from the ground, one after another.

"But..." Jura jumped away as insects jumped on where he was standing. Shino gritted his teeth. _Dammit! He's a sensor type?!_

Yamato glared. He pushed his other hand into the ground as wood trees chased after the bald. Jura smirked. "I'm really impressed!" He started running between the trees, the rocks surrounding him. "For the first time, the fight gets this fired up."

Yamato stared at the rocks slowly gathering around his enemy. _What are his intentions... throwing it?_

He gritted his teeth as the rocks flew toward him, as meteors.

"But, it's over!" Jura's eyes widened as Yamato started jumping between the rocks. _He has THAT level of agility?!_

Yamato took a deep breath. _This is a tough guy... He's not wearing any sign... for which village he is?! From where he popped out?!_

"Let's make a compromise." He said, keeping a calm tone.

"I'm listening," Jura said, steadily glancing at his opponent.

"If we win this fight, you'll explain to us what your intentions are."

"I don't see what you are talking about," Jura smiled. "But I like making deals, challenge accepted."

_I just have to count on the psycho... _Yamato smiled back, seeing a giant rock fist coming toward him. He did a hand seal, running away.

"You can't run!" Jura smirked. _I can make this fist go to a further distance, and he's not speedy enough to dodge. At this r..._

His eyes widened as wood trees wrapped around his fist. Yamato smirked, jumping on the ground. "You're mine, the bald!"

"I'M NOT BALD! I HAVE A BEARD!" Jura gritted his teeth, trying to pull off. "Dammit, I got carried away..."

"Never let your guard down; is one of the main rules of the Shinobi..."

The bald gritted his teeth as insects wrapped around his body. Shino appeared behind him –a couple meters away. "You've underestimated us a lot..."

Yamato sighed, lowering his head. _I really thought things would get more complicated... _

"Don't worry, it won't be harmful." Shino stared at the black space in front of him. "My insects are really gentle; they'll absorb your power, smoothly."

His gaze hardened.

_Who is this guy... my insects say that his powers are really unusual. _

About two minutes later, the insect barrier dissipated, leaving an unconscious Jura. Yamato glared at him. _I should say; he's among the most difficult guys that I've faced._

Shino glanced at Kiba. "How is he doing, now?"

Jura smirked, dodging Tobi's nail attack. "This is all what you can do! It's pitiful!"

"IT'S NOT PITIFUL! I'M A STRONG GUY!"

"Don't get this angry!"

Kiba smirked, doing hand seals. "Hey! Dog face! Let me show how a real wolf should behave!"

He laughed sarcastically, as he started transforming. Tobi's eyes widened seeing the double-headed wolf in front of him.

"Meet my Human Beast Combination Transformation, Chihuahua!" Kiba smirked widely, before his transformation reached its final form. He growled, running toward Tobi. Tobi screamed, running away.

"YUKAAAAA! HE'S A BEAST! A BEAST!" Yuka cleared his throat. "Shut up!" _He looks really aggressive, it's true…_

Kiba engraved his fangs into Tobi's abdomens, throwing him to the sky.

"I'll be baaaaaaaaaack!" Toby yelled, before joining the Blue Pegasus guys.

Kiba turned toward Yuka. Yuka smirked. "I… I'm not scared! Come to me! Fur Ball! I can nullify every magic!"

Shino crossed his arms. "You forgot something…"

Yuka's eyes widened, feeling himself flying in the sky. "Nooooo! We haven't started yet!"

"Kiba isn't using Ninjutsu…" Shino moved his gaze toward Yamato. "That was fast, Kiba was dead serious."

Yamato smiled.

Kiba sighed, sitting on the ground. "I wonder how Hinata is doing." He grinned, ruffling Akamaru's fur. "What do you think? Akamaru!"

"Ouaf!"

Hinata gritted her teeth, placing an arm around her face as a strong wind tornado crashed on her. _The wind is... so strong!_

She glared in front of her. _Byakugan!_

She stared at Shelia, who was casting the jutsu, a playful smile frozen on her lips.

_She's being too sure of herself. She probably thinks I'm done for! _She smiled, doing hand seals. _Though..._

Shelia's eyes widened, as water needles started cutting her body.

"It's not over yet!" Hinata appeared from the wind, glaring at the red head. "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"

The circles formed, and then Shelia spared her wings...

Have a nice trip!

Hinata smiled, falling to her knees. "I won..."

"Why are we even fighting?!" Shino, Kiba, Akamaru and Yamato joined her. They stared at each other in confusion. "Something is always off..."

"ATTAAAAAAA! DEAR WATCHERS IF THERE RE ANYYYYY! AND A SECOND LOSS FOR THE FAIRIES! WHAT WILL THEY DO! WHAT WILL THEY DOOOOOO?! WILL THEY ACCEPT IT OR THINGS WILL TURN UPSIDE DOWN! KEEP WATCHING TO FIN OUT!"

They've lost…

Two points for the ninjas…

Makarov glanced at the fight, seriously. "Our mages look vulnerable in front of these strangers..." The other guild leaders joined him.

"I'll make them turn!" Ooba yelled.

"I don't know why such beauties are losing their time killing each other! What a waste!" Bob laughed softly.

"You're creepy!" Goldmine sighed, placing a hand on his face. "But it's true that things are getting more complicated."

"The thing that I found out about," Makarov spoke sternly, cutting the useless talks, "is that we're not in our world... these guys is the _real_ agers."

The other nodded, then they all fell silent.

"Excuse me..." A strange voice interrupted their silence.

Kakashi walked toward them.

The others took an offensive posture as he grinned. "Don't worry, I'm not here to fight..."

Sai – who was accompanying him – stared at the five elders, cautiously.

Kakashi stopped walking, a few meters away. "I just wanted to investigate about," his look hardened, "what's going on here..."

_**-OoOoO-**_

Ino seriously stared at the puppies. "We should act cautiously… We don't know what they are capable of."

"I already have an idea…" Shikamaru smirked. "Ino, use your mind transfer!"

"Hai!"

Rocker smirked, running toward them. "Don't underestimate me! Rockerrrrrrr!"

Shoji jumped away. He glared at Shikamaru.

'_What is it, Shikamaru?!'_

'_I've analysed all of their chakra… At first I thought it was impossible, but I've found a way… They don't use hand seals and everything like us… They use the elements and the magic in a more liberated way… Sure, they're not ninjas… And I'll think about who they are. But, for now… I found a way of how to win against__ them in a second… all of them…'_

'_How do you intend on doing that?' Ino said, in a confused tone._

'_Follow my instructions...'_

_'__HAI!'_

A few seconds later, Ino undid the mind transformation. She stared at Bacchus, smiling. "We'll play a little, okay?"

Bacchus grabbed his wine bottle, sighting. "Sure, Blondie! Bring it on!"

She glared at him, pointing her finger at him. _Mind Body Switch Technique! _Shikamaru smiled, caught her as she collapsed to the ground. _First step... successful..._

Bacchus smirked, throwing the bottle away. "HEY! BUNCH OF ASSHOLES! YES YOU! QUATRE PUPPIES!"

Rocker gritted his teeth, walking a step closer to him. "Have you lost your mind... Bacchus!"

"I'M TOTALLY INTACT AND GOOD!" Bacchus pointed his finger at him. "I DON'T ACCEPT TO BE IN A TEAM OF LOSERS LIKE YOU!"

Warcry bit his lips. "That's not nice! I'm gonna cry!"

"CRY OR DIE! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! YOU LOSERS!"

Norbarly ran toward him, ready to punch. "DON'T DARE AND SAY THIS!"

"Oups..." Bacchus jumped away, dodging the punch. "You missed... squint..."

Jager yelled, running toward him. "You'll pay this!"

Bacchus punched him as a response. "COME TO ME! BASTARDS!"

"LET'S GO! FIST FIRST!"

"WILD..."

"FOUR!"

"WILD..."

"FOUR!"

Bacchus blinked, glancing around. "What happened?! Where is..." His eyes widened as all the other members of the team jumped on him, punching him as they all started fighting, forgetting about the three other ninjas.

Ino sighed, stood up. Shikamaru nodded. "You're feeling okay?"

She grinned. "Sure! That was real fun!"

"Okay... Choji! Get ready!"

"OKAY!" Choji grabbed a pill and swallowed it. His body started growing bigger. Shikamaru did a hand seal as shadows ran toward Bacchus.

Bacchus gritted his teeth, dodging the others' punches. "What are you talking about?! You bastards! I said nothing like that!"

"LIAR! YOU MADE WARCRY CRY!"

"HIS NAME IS WARCRY! WHAT DO YOU THINK?!"

He was too busy fighting that he didn't find out about the shadows that stuck to his feet.

_Human bullet tank!_

Choji rolled toward the six mages, preparing to strike. Bacchus' eye widened, seeing the giant rock-like thingy rolling toward them, ready to crush them. He tried to move but felt his body stuck to the ground.

Shikamaru smiled. _And that's all... Ino possessed that necked-torso guy, which I predicted to be the strongest among all of these guys. She used him to provoke the rest of the group and draw their attention elsewhere. When they started fighting, we were sure to make them all close to each other. So, Choji can crush them all at once... Meanwhile, I'll make sure that guy won't move and do anything to change the counters... And the game is ours..._

Choji smirked, feeling that his targets fell into the trap...

"We're done, Shikamaru!"

"OUAAAHHH! YAJIMA-SAN! THESE GUYS ARE REALLY SCARY! THEY ALREADY HAD 3 WINS! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! WATCH TO FIND OUT!"

They've lost…

Three points for the ninjas…

_**-OoOoO-**_

Orochimaru stared at the shooting stars and the fights, blankly. "What's... this?"

Suigetsu grinned. "Even Sasuke and Naruto are fighting! Cool!" His eyes sparkled, glancing at Juvia. "She's a water user too! I think I'll go there! Bye!"

He ran away. Karin glared at him. "GO! YOU ASSHOLE!" She crossed her arms, glancing at Jûugo. "And what about you?"

"Sasuke don't seem to need a hand. I'll just stay and watch..."

"Ohhh..."

She glanced at the snake man.

"What will we do, Orochimaru-sama?!"

"Yes... Well..."

Orochimaru sat on the ground, crossing his legs. "Ommmmmm..."

"IT'S NOT THE MOMENT TO MEDIDTATE!"

_**-OoOoO-**_

"Ninjas... you said?!" Cana smirked, throwing her cards. "Shuriken cards!"

Gaara smiled as the sand formed a barrier in front of him. "Your efforts are useless against my sand..."

Cana's eyes widened as her shurikens disappeared into the sand. She gritted her teeth. "It's not over yet! Sun's strength!"

The inflamed cards ran toward the sand boy. His smiled widened as he crossed his arms. _Sand drizzle..._

Sand balls ran toward the cards and wrapped around it, extinguishing its fire. Cana clenched her fists. _He's really strong... What can I do?! Fire is useless... Metal is useless... then..._

"Wind edge!" Gaara glared as a strong wind wave blew toward him. _Well, well... She started using the strong means..._

Sand wrapped around him as the wind blew. Cana smiled, panting silently. _I... got him?! _

Her eyes widened, feeling a presence behind her. "It's my turn to attack, now..."

She felt the sand, wrapping around her body, squeezing its wrap. She gritted her teeth, lowered her head._ I... c... can't breathe..._

She tried to reach for her cards.

"You're looking for this?!" Gaara pointed the cards at her. She glared at him, before everything went black.

He sighed as his sand disappeared. "This was really easy!"

He started walking away...

She's lost…

Four points for the ninjas…

_**-OoOoO-**_

A smirked. Lightening exploded from his body. "I won't hold back because you're a bunch of ladies... so be ready!"

Yukino glared at him, grabbing her Pisces key. "We're not afraid of you!"

Lucy smiled, grabbing the Lion key. "Sure! Nobody can stand in the way of FairyTail! Open! Gate of the Lion key!"

"Open! Gate of the paired fish key!"

"LEO!"

"PISCES!"

A glared at the barrier that just appeared in front of him. _What's that?! _His eyes widened, seeing the giant fish and the orange haired guy popping out of it. _What's this delirium! _

"Lucy!" Loki smiled playfully, wrapping an arm around Lucy's shoulders. "You've finally accepted to marry me! Finally! I'm really flatted... but I always knew that you'll accept."

"I... It's not like that," she laughed nervously, pointing at the Raikage. "I want you to take care of him!" She said, returning to her serious face.

Loki slowly moved his gaze to the two flying fish-like guys... then quickly answered Lucy's demand. "As you fish! Uh... As you wish, Lucy! I'll handle this in no time!"

Yukino smiled, gazing at her spirits. "I was about to ask you the same thing... please, Pisces!"

And in the next seconds, the three spirits were flying toward A. He glared at the two celestial spirits mages. "This is a shame! You leave these creatures fighting for while you stand backward?! This is really a shame! I can't even find out about the kind of Jutsu you use! It's irritating!" He yelled in frustration, jumping on the dragon-fish's back.

"And I don't know what you are talking about!" Loki said, jumping in front of him. "Prepare yourself, evil geezer! You dared to insult Lucy!" A yellow lightening formed in his hand. "Regulus... IMPACT!" Thinking that he reached A, his eyes flashed wide. _Did he just... d... disappear?!_

"Your lightening is really dim!" He gasped, feeling the lightening piercing his back. "Wh... When!" He breathed, before collapsing to his knees. Lucy's eyes widened in fear and shock. "LOKI!" She shouted.

"F... Forgive me, L... Lucy..." Leo gritted his teeth. "I c... couldn't do anything..."

A yanked out his arm, which was sunk in Loki's torso. "Farewell! You wasn't even worthy of my lightening!" He gazed at the second fish, flying toward him. He smirked. "So slow!" He jumped to the ground, started running around. The two fishes followed him. He created a clone and continued running. The fish followed the two of them...

Yukino glared at the man, preparing her next key. "He's really fast! So... We have just to slow him down. Lucy! Summon Scorpio!"

"Okay!" Lucy glared daggers at A, grabbing her next key. "He's really strong," she presumed. Yukino nodded. And their conclusion was quickly confirmed... Their eyes widened, seeing the result of the struggle between Pisces and the _strange man_. And of course! A won the fight... He uproariously laughed. "This is amazing! These two fluid fishes just tied together! This is foolish! I can't believe I'm actually fighting this!"

Yukino smiled knowingly. _I knew this would happen... that's why..._

"Pisces, return!" A glared at the _fish_ disappeared into a yellow glitter. Yukino discreetly gazed at Lucy. Lucy nodded. She smiled. "Gate of the Scorpion Key! SCORPIO!"

A smirked, cracking his fingers. "So! What's next?! A polar bear?!"

"Yo!" Scorpio jumped out of the circle. "So! Who's gonna get hit with my sand?!"

Lucy smiled, pointed at the "muscle guy". "Please... Scorpio!"

"Okay!" Scorpio flew toward his target. "Let's have some fun... old geezer!"

"As you wish... my son!"

Scorpio's smirk slightly widened. _I can sense a great power... this guy isn't a newbie... I gotta be careful. _"Be careful... Scorpio!" Lucy gritted her teeth, stepping ahead. "He's a lightening user!"

"Perfect! And nothing beats the lightening..." A sand wave ran toward A. "But the earth!" A smiled, as his body exploded into lightening. "You're slow, my son! Let me tea..." His eyes widened, feeling himself unable to move. "Wh... Wha..."

Yukio smiled victoriously, grabbing her Libra key. "You look awfully proud for being speedy..."

Libra appeared near her, emotionlessly and silently gazing at the trapped Raikage. A gritted his teeth, trying again. "D... Damn you!"

"It's futile! None can run away from the gravity..."

The sand crashed on him, making the whole ground shake. Lucy gritted her teeth, closing her eyes. "I can't see anything! Did we win?!" Scorpio gazed upon the distance. His eye widened, seeing a huge, shadowy figure appeared from the sand tempest. "I... don't think so..."

Lucy and Yukino gasped, hearing a loud roar. "Wh... WHAT'S THIS?" Lucy gazed at the ground pulsating, eyes wide in fear. "What... What's going on?" Yukino swallowed hard. "C... Could he have... transformed?!"

"We're dealing with an alien?!"

"N... NOOO!"

"Yeaaaah..."

"H... Heh?! Who said that?!"

The two celestial spirit mages nervously glanced around. "Wh... Where... WHO!"

The sandy atmosphere slowly dissipated. And an octopus-like monster was standing meters away from them.

Everyone's eyes widened. "WH... WHAT'S THIS?"

"Yeah!" The octopus smirked. "Imma finally in! Gonna crush you all! You're all within! You'll never get out! Yeahhh!"

Lucy laughed nervously. "A... And... What's with him?!"

"BEE, YOU BASTARD!" A yelled from below. "Leave them to me! I don't want you to mess with my fun!"

"I can never stay arms crossed... watchin' ya play! Gonna join the fight... useless to argue with meeeeyy!"

"Shut up!" Gyuki yelled. "You blab brat!"

Yukino gritted her teeth. _D... Damn... I never had this in mind! What... What kind of guys are these?! _She felt her legs trembling. "C... Can we really make it?!" Lucy whispered. Yukino lowered her head, and a thick area of despair governed around...

**... A and Killer B vs. Lucy and Yukino Part II ...**

"We'll talk about your punishment later." A cracked his neck, moving his gaze to the two frightened wizards. "Let's take those two down, it's getting irritating."

"Let's do it!" Bee smirked.

Lucy gritted his teeth. "S... Scorpio!"

"We are! Let's go!" Scorpio flew toward the eight-tails. "Sand bluster!" A sand tornado crashed on them.

"YES! We got them!" Lucy jumped with joy.

"Don't be so SURE!" Her eyes widened, hearing a terrifying roar. Scorpio glanced around. _Wh... Where are they?!_

"That tickles!" They heard a faint, sarcastic laugh. "And now, let's do something spectacular!"

Yukino gritted her teeth. _The voices keep on changing. I can't get it; who's speaking?! _Libra steadily gazed upon the distance. _It's useless. No matter how strong they are; they'll never stand a chance against the gravity! _

"You can't fight back! You're immobilized!" Lucy smiled, being sure of her.

"Who talked about moving anywhere?"

The sand slowly dispelled. The two wizard's eyes widened in shock. "Wh... What?!"

"YEAH! You're gonna be blasted!" Bee smirked, staring at the terrified wizards. His tailed beast bomb started forming. Lucy stared at the blinding light, shocked. "We... We'll get killed!"

Scorpio gritted his teeth, sending sand spears to the octopus. His eyes widened as it melted, approaching the bomb. "I... It didn't even scratch it?!"

"YES! LET'S GO!" A yellow light exploded from the sphere, flying toward the mages. Lucy closed her eyes, hiding her face between her arms. She felt the ground vibrating, and a strong wind howling. _W... We'll all die! _

She stayed like that for ten more seconds, but nothing happened. She finally decided to open her eyes; it widened. "Wh... WHAAAAAT!"

"That was a close one!" Happy smiled, glancing at the octopus. "Lucy, you're heavy!"

"Shut up!" Lucy's eyes widened. "A... And Yukino?!"

"Here!" Charuru sighed. "I'll just leave you here; Wendi still needs me!"

Lucy smiled brightly, glancing at Happy. "I'm so glad to see you! You're really in time!"

"Aye!"

Yukino stared at the ground with a sad look. "But Libra and Scorpio were..."

A smirked. "Hah! Finally, those two birds' wings were shredded!"

"But we still didn't get rid of the _caster_." Gyuki informed. "We should finish this fight quickly! It has lasted long enough..."

"Indeed..." A cracked his neck. "Now I should flex a little; it's irritating!" He smiled. "But it's a record; such a long fight..."

Happy flew away from the two giants. He put Lucy down, then sat on the ground. "So, what will you do, Lucy? They're strong!"

"Strong and smart..." Yukino glared at the huge figure. "But... I still have one summon. I'll summon Ophiuchus. He has a dreadful presence. He can create some sort of illusion. And while those two are distracted; you'll summon Cancer. He'll cut that octopus... And so, we'll have to deal with only one target. Is it clear, Lucy?!"

Lucy smiled brightly. "Woah! You're amazing, Yukino! Count on me!"

Yukino smiled. She grabbed her key, ran toward the two ninjas. A glared at her. "Nice! They're not a bunch of cowards, after all! This will be amusing..." But before he moves any foot, a dark aura surrounded them. "Wh... What?! Genjutsu?!"

"I summon... the snake charmer..." Yukino muttered, glaring daggers at her opponent. "Open! Gate of the snake charmer Key! Ophiuchus!" A thick layer of darkness submerged the whole yard. A gritted his teeth. "Damn! I thought only those Uchila brats are able to do this!"

Bee gazed around. "Hmm... It's strange; nothing is happening."

"Ebi..."

"Hebi?!" Gyuki's eyes widened, feeling his first tentacle being cut. "Wha... What?!"

"Ebi..."

"DAMN! I can't see anything!"

Yukino smiled. _This time, we'll definitely win!_ She glanced at her serpent. And a wordless conversation started between them. Then, Ophiuchus flew toward the behemoth. Gyuki started shaking in frustration, making the whole ground pulsate. He felt a second limb leaving him.

"Ebi..." Cancer jumped to the ground, smirked. Lucy smiled. _And sure, we should stay silent; so that those two won't be able to find our position. _

"Damn, those brats..." A clenched his fists. Lightening exploded from his body, as he ran through the darkness. "Genjutsu or whatever! I won't let those brats dishonour me!" His eyes widened, hearing a soft laugh. He stopped running, glanced around. "What?!"

"Piri piri!"

"P... Piri?! It's a new hand seal?! How does it work?"

"Pipiri!" He blocked a fist from behind, jumped away. "Who is there?"

"He's huge!"

"He's huge!"

He heard another laugh... He gritted his teeth. "How irritating!" _I can't even see them, due to this gloomy mist! _

"Piri piri!"

"GET OUT!"

"Pipiri!" A lightening wave flew toward him. He cast another wave, cancelled the previous. "Who the hell is out there?!"

Lucy lowered her head. She collapsed to her knees. _I... I'm out of magic! I can't use anything else! I wish... I wish that this would be enough! _Happy glanced at her, anxious. He gazed back at the dark aura. _I wonder about... what's going on out there?_

Gyuki gritted his teeth, feeling the serpent tightly wrapping around him. He tried to move, but couldn't. He could only hear the sound of his tentacles squeezing. _Damn... At this rate... _

Bee sighed. "I can't feel any chakra; what are these guys?!"

Another tentacle was cut. Yukino silently glanced at them. _Please... go faster... _She smirked, as the behemoth exploded into the serpent's squeeze. _Great!_

"Hmm?! So it was you!" Her eyes widened, feeling a presence behind her. She quickly turned, to see Bee standing right behind her. "Wh... When did you..."

Bee seriously gazed at her. She took an offensive position. But she was surprised, seeing that Bee grabbed a notebook and started writing. "Good... Uhuh... Hide in the shadows and use a serpent... Uhhuuuuh... Nice... A good move."

_Wh... What is he doing?!_

"Now, let's start with the real deal!" Bee smirked, started equipping his blades. "That serpent of yours is sure tough! I was about to get caught! Yeah!"

Yukino gritted her teeth. So this guy was inside of that octopus?! _He... He has some threatening aura; I should act cautiously..._

* * *

**To be continued...**

**So! The chapter was unified and the next chapter is the new one! I wish you had fun! **

**And who'll win; mages or ninjas?**

**Follow the next chapters to find out! **_**:D**_

_**R and R! ^^**_


	3. It's all about the sake

**The next chapter is out!**

**Sorry for the wait!**

**And thanks to all those who like the story! ^^**

**Reminder:** _This_ is the new chapter! Have a nice reading! _:D_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**It's all about the sake**

**...**

**... A and KillerB vs. Lucy and Yukino part III ...**

"Heeeee!" Bee started attacking. Yukino gasped, jumped away. _What?! What's going on! He's really speedy!_

Bee smirked. _Flaws, flaws, flaws! I can see lots of openings._ He ran toward her. She ran away. _I can't win! _She glanced behind. _He's... not there? _She stopped running. _Did I lose him?_

As she turned, her eyes flashed wide.

A smile formed on Bee's lips. _This brings memories! _

In the meantime, his blades have already pierced through Yukine's body. She gasped, fell backward. _It's... over?! _

Bee sighed. "It was short, yet funny! Let's do this again, yeah!"

The dark aura around them slowly started fading. Ophiuchus has already disappeared. Bee smirked. "Nice! Two down... Oh!" He saw cancer, running toward him. He jumped near Yukino and yanked all the blades out. "Excuse me." He ran toward the cancer. Cancer smirked. "I'll give you a nice haircut, ebi."

"Your scissors seem broken. I'll get them repaired, yaaaaaahhh!" Cancer's eyes widened, feeling the blades through him. _T-Too fast! I couldn't even scratch him! _He disappeared into a cloud of smoke...

"Three down! COMBOOOOOO!" Bee smirked widely. He gazed around. "Ahhhh... It feels good without the darkness around! Now..." He glanced at his brother, who was having a death match with his double.

"What are you?!" A gritted his teeth, running fist first toward Gemini. The two spirits have already taken his appearance and copied his abilities. No matter how much he tries; all his attacks are cancelled. Though he decided to try again.

Bee jumped near him. His smirk went playful. "Big bro needs my help!"

"Shut up! It's no time to be playing around! This thing is a pain in the ass! Is there even a Jutsu like this?!"

"I'll turn the fourth to dirt, yeaaah!" Bee disappeared. A glared at him. He gritted his teeth, blocked Gemini's kick. His eyes widened, as blood splattered on the ground. "Fourth, down!" Bee smirked, as Gemini disappeared into a cloud of smoke. A sighed. "That was a waste of time... I don't even know why we're fighting them." Bee shrugged.

Lucy gazed in front of her with watering eyes. _We... lost?! _She bit her lips, collapsed to the ground. _We... lost!_

They've lost...

Five points for the ninjas...

_**-OoOoO-**_

Biska smiled, gazing at Alzack. "Let's show him what we're made of, Alzack!"

Alzack nodded, grabbing his guns.

"Don't underestimate the earth!" Onoki smiled sarcastically. "Brats like you will never know the value of the magnificent substance you're standing on!"

"Yosh! Guns magic!" Biska pointed her rifle at the Tsuchikage. "Stinger shot!" A bullet flew toward her target. Her eyes widened, as an earth wall appeared in front of him. Onoki smirked. "Is that all! At this rate, you'll need ages to break this wall!" The wall extended around the two gunners, surrounding them.

Alzack gritted his teeth. "Damn, he got us!" He pointed his guns at the thick walls. "We should destroy this; we have no choice!"

"Let's go! BULLET STORM!" Biska yelled.

"Tornado shot!"

Onoki smiled, glancing at the walls starting to collapse.

"Tsuchikage-sama!" Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi jumped near him. His smile turned into a smirk. "Don't interfere! I'll handle this in a second!"

Biska smiled. "We're almost done!" Their eyes widened, feeling the earth shaking. They glanced around. "What now?!"

The wall around them collapsed.

"Wh-WHAAAAAAAAT!" They were standing in the middle of an abyss. The surface of the earth was at least two miles away. They stared at it, eyes wide. "What...When did he?!"

"That's my Morning earth core!" Onoki informed. "You've been trapped...If you'll try to attack, these walls will collapse on you... So you'd better starve there to death!"

Kurotsuchi smirked, jumping with joy. "That's our Tsuchikage!"

Onoki smiled, started walking away. "We won't see them soon." The three of them disappeared into dust...

Alzack and Biska glanced at each other. "We... lost?!"

"Seems so..."

They've lost...

Six points for the ninjas...

_**-OoOoO-**_

"Gray-sama! Watch me!" Juvia glared at her opponent. "I will fight for you!"

"I don't understand anything from what you're saying." Mei smiled. "But I like that look in your eyes."

"Here I am! Water slicer!"

Mai glared at the water, flying toward her in sharp daggers. She dodged all of it. "That's all? I'll give you another chance for a start!"

Juvia gritted her teeth. "Juvia won't give up! Water cane!" Her hand lowly transformed into a water whip. She started striking. Mai was dodging all her attacks. "You're a shame for the water! The water should never be this slow!" She started doing hand seals. "Now it's my turn."

She took a deep breath, then mist went out of her mouth. Juvia glanced around. _I... I can't see anything! _She whipped behind randomly.

"I see! You can't sense my chakra... That's a pity! I'm sorry for you!" A soft, yet sarcastic laugh echoed into the space. Then Juvia gasped, feeling herself punched away. Ten shurikens pierced her body. Mai jumped away. She glared, seeing that the shurikens has sunk into Juvia's body, without injuring her. _I see... She has the same abilities than Suigetsu. Sharp material will be no good, then._

An amused smile formed on her lips. She started doing hand seals. "Mei-sama!" Ao appeared near her, glared around. "Don't worry, I'll tell you about the exact location of the enemy."

"That would be kind of you!" Mei grinned.

"A... And I... I'll do my best to protect you!" Chojuro held his sword with trembling hands. "You can count on me!"

"Thank you!"

"Enemy on the west, one second away... Now, he moved to the North West, three seconds away. Apparently, she's lost. We should take this opportunity to strike. Enemy is ten seconds, straight away. She's not moving right now." Ao informed.

"Clear!" Mei took a deep breath.

Juvia glanced around. _Juvia shouldn't lose! Or Gray-sama will think that she's weak! Juvia should be careful! _Her eyes widened, feeling her skin starting to brittle. _Wh... What?! _She gazed down at herself. Reddish marks were on her skin. She felt her whole body burning.

"You really have beautiful eyes!" Mai kicked her to the ground. "So deep and mysterious... It's sad that I have to fight you." She smiled, started punching the water mage.

Juvia gritted her teeth. _She's... strong! But I... _She clenched her fists. _I won't lose! For the sake of Grey-sama... No... For the sake of FairyTail! _She blocked Mei's fists. A blue circle formed on her hands. Then a water jet exploded from it, making Mei fly away.

"I won't lose!" Juvia forced herself to stand up, wiped away the sweat on her chin. "I WON'T!"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**I wish you liked! **

WOW! Six points for the ninjas and zero points for the fairies!

One fight is still on-going! Do you think it may change something?

**Review and tell me what you think!**

I was really touched by Juvia's high spirit; really! And don't think that I'm with the ninjas for making them all win! I'm a really, really neutral person; I just followed the logic!_ :D_


End file.
